DIAMOND IS POSSIBLE
by mouthless
Summary: Kim Possible S3/Jojo Bizarre Adventure Part 4. A old enemy escapes with the help of a New one. Josuke, Kim and Ron have to stop them. Kim enemies gain new assistance and grow more powerful. The T-Rating is for flexibility in case I start doing Bloody Battles. No new ships. KimxRon only it is canon and Romance is something I don't want. In set-up mode right now.
1. Chapter 1

We start here Moriho a small, peaceful town. The townspeople go about their day unaware of the dark secrets that lurked out of their sight. Thanks to efforts of Josuke Higashikata and friends the serial killer, Kira Yoshikage, and his Stand Killer Queen, was defeated. And with him gone this Crazy, Noisy, Bizzare town was free to exist without his murderous shadow. We will now return to Josuke for this new story to begin.

After a hard day of school, an athletic young man in a stylish purple modified school uniform, with a yellow shirt with a zipper and a collection pins ranging from a peace sign to an anchor begins to walk to home. He walks with a bit less energy in his step, "Christ, three test in a row. It is great that town is quiet again and all but man it isn't easy. I can't believe Koichi had to leave to Italy for some reason, lucky I heard they are on the high-end of fashion. and Okuyasu had to visit his dad, not that I can blame him. What's a man without his bros." as a tear ran down his cheek as he clenched his fist. As he scrolls to his home, he sees a familiar face he brightens a bit as he says, "Hey, Jotaro! Man, it is great to see you. It has been while what are you doing here."

The towering man kept his cold stern expression as he met with his Uncle. "Ah, Josuke. I was looking for you. I know it is under short notice but, I need you to do something for me. "

Josuke tilts his head puzzled by Jotaro suddenly asking for a favor, "Huh. Okay, what is it?"

The very next day in a different city called Middleton, there lives a strong, determined young girl, her bumbling yet, courageous friend and his pet naked mole rat. They have just started their school day at Middleton high, large but, normal high school.

Kim Possible a cute, red-headed girl opens her locker to check in on Wade her site's webmaster an overweight, yet super intelligent African-American boy to see if there were any hits on the site. "So Wade any missions for me, cause today going to be busy."

"Nothing yet, Kim. I will tell you if you get anything important."

Kim took her books from her locker as she smiles to Wade "Please, and Thank you." as she closes her locker.

The red headed scrolls to her next class as suddenly. "Hey, KP. Wait up."

As scruffy blonde young ran next to her a bit out of breath."So, what are we doing today? Do we have a mission today like climbing Mt. Everest. Again. Or scuba diving in Atlantic. Or Stopping some crazy new doomsday device."

Kim can't help but, smile at Ron's enthusiasm before they go a mission, "Sorry Ron but, No missions of any kind right now and besides, I am going to be swamped today. I am showing the new exchange student around school and town."

Ron gasps in shock and excitement "A new exchange student oh man I hope they are into video games and comics. It would be great to have a new friend around here. Hey, can I join you guys and hey we can go to Bueno Nacho after."

The red-head nodded "Sure, Ron that sounds like fun."

They entered the classroom and took their seats next to one another as the late bell rung. They were surprised when they saw Mr. Barkin was there...

Bonnie the snobby brown-haired maiden raises her hand. "So, right like what happen to ?"

The tall muscular man in a loud rough voice trying to command authority in the classroom spoke,"She had a fashion accident."

A blonde girl raised her hand "Don't you mean incident?"

"No, I mean a mountain of clothes crashed down on her. She will be spending the next week in Intensive care. I didn't know Plaid could do that to a woman."

Bring himself up from that downer, "Anyway, it is time to introduce you all to the new Exchange student from..." he checks his paper, "Japan."

Ron grips his fist with manly intensity, "Yes, Japan. The land of giant robots and Manga." he thought to himself.

Kim sitting neatly at her desk, "I hope he isn't too much of a geek."

The door to classroom opens revealing a young man of great height, gorgeous and stylish, in his usual purple outfit with all the little bits, the most striking thing is his hair styled in a beautiful Pompadour. As he stood next to his size was given context as he towered a full few inches above him. All of the girls in the class melted at his presence and his deep blue eyes. Even Kim for a while was in tranced by his looks.

Ron was impressed with his style," He looks pretty cool. Huh, KP"

Kim was dazed as she spoke,"yeah."

The blonde boy with growing concern for his best friend, "Kim. Kim. Kim."

The stylish young man spoke with rough yet, gentle voice as he introduces himself, " Hello, I am Josuke Higashikata. I am from Morioh in Japan, it is a small quiet so the change might be much for me. So please take care of me. You may call me Josuke, but my friends call me"

"Jojo."


	2. Chapter 2-Josuke meets Kim

After Algebra class Josuke found himself surrounded by young women just like at home from cheerleaders to sporty girls to some nerdy ones all of them crowded him. He did like the attention but, never wants to lead anyone on.

The scruffy blonde boy in the red shirt and cargo pants looks at this scene with a hint of envy "Aw, man. Josuke is getting on bomb Diggity babes. What does he have that I don't?"

"Let's see he is Tall, Handsome, Athletic, and he has a fashion sense. Those are clearly Bally designer shoes, and he is wearing Mr. Junko socks. Everything a girl wants in a man and you are Ron." Bonnie said with a devilish smirk as she tries to crush Ron's ego. She appeared from behind Ron and Kim.

Kim stance changed to defend Ron, "Hey, how about you back off Bonnie. At least he isn't a shallow, superficial, jerk."

The Bratty girl dripping with sarcasm, "Now, that is mean Kim, What did the Exchange Student do aside from being physically perfect."

The fiery woman cooly smiles as Bonnie fell into the trap, "Wasn't talking about him but if you couldn't tell I was talking about you. I guess can put stupid on the list too."

Bonnie changes her posture hunchs over a bit like a dog ready to strike, "Kim you do not want to start with me."

"Heel, Bonnie. You and I both know what will happen. And I don't want hurt you because we got a cheer meet in a month."

"Whatever. It does not change anything I said." The brunette flairs her hair with her hand as she walks away to talk to the pretty boy.

"God that woman." Kim sneered. She looked at her best friend "Ron are you okay."

The freckled young man smiles a soft to reassure his friend that his Ego is fine, "Yeah, yeah. That is just Bonnie being a Bonnie. I am fine Kim. Hey, we should help Josuke get settled."

The red-headed adventurer smiles back,"Yeah, we will get through today and hang out like always. and hey maybe you and Josuke will have something in common."

The Pompadour wearing student put his hands up trying to get some space from the crowd, then he finally spoke, "Hey, now everyone please I need some time to get bearings here. Some can I get some space"Man, The girls here are more aggressive than the one back home. Now, where is my locker in this place" He thought to himself as walks through the crowd he walk into a Fire-haired woman.

Kim blushes a bit she bumps into the Tall man, she put on a warm smile "Good Morning, Josuke. I am Kim Possible I was trusted with helping you get settled in the school and the town."

Josuke looks at her eye wide in shock "Oh, Yeah that is right. I am going to be staying at your home. " He bows slightly at Kim to express gratitude,"Thank you for yours and your family's hospitality. I hope I don't inconvenience you ."

The courageous lady giggles at Josuke's politeness, "No big. If anything I should apologize in advance for my brothers."

"...Why?"

Her smile disappeared and was with a face that has seen a hundred battles,"Trust me you will see those two are monsters."

"Please, They can't be that bad." Believing two can't be that much of a problem.

They began to walk through the school "So anyway Middleton high is one of top rated school in the country. We pride ourselves on our great teachers and diverse selection of ExtraCirrcalurs, Sports Teams, and Clubs." She points to herself with pride "Head Cheerleader right here."

The lights in the hallway suddenly Brighten then, just suddenly dim and return to normal.

The girl was a bit rattled. That doesn't normally happen this school well maintain so it shouldn't be falling apart. It was hopefully nothing important. "That was weird, I am sure it nothing."

As Kim showed him the school he remembers what Jotaro told him to do, "Listen Josuke it seems that Akira Otoishi has been taken from prison."

The man with the pompadour with an Intrigued expression "Wait, What!? I can't believe he had the will to break out and face me again."

Jotaro shakes his head,"He doesn't, It is clear someone for some reason broke him out but, More importantly, whoever did this used a stand arrow. A prison guard just died on the spot no wounds, trauma or trace of poison. We managed to figure out that they are in a place called Middleton in America."

Still questioning the logic "So what do you need me for Jotaro Bro."

As stoic as ever, the man in white spoke, " I have a mission I need to complete and stay focused on and, Koichi is doing some for me already, and Okuyasu is an idiot. So you are the only one I can trust to do this. I know this is short notice and I am asking lot-"

As if he was speaking a truth he had repeated to himself thousand times"I won't be able to call myself Josuke Higashikata, if I just stand by while someone gets hurt and I full well can stop it."

His expression changing to pure joy, "Also a trip America sounds GREAT."

Jotaro chuckles a bit at Josuke answer,"kind with just a tiny bit of self-serving." he thought to himself, "I have set everything up your leaving tomorrow."

Josuke calmness was shattered. "TOMORROW! I have to pack and, tell my mom and-"

"It has all been taken care of already. Just be ready for anything."

"And here is the Cafeteria." Josuke was shocked awake. "Just in time for lunch, How about you sit with me and my friends"

" You know what that say sounds Great. So for lunch today"

Everyone at the table looks at a Grey bubbling mush like it was some Lovecraftian horror the inevitability of the pain and suffering they going to endure, Nearly crushes their spirits. Kim cringes as she scopes up a piece "So this is the biggest downside of the school."

Josuke stares at it, refusing to see this as food, "I saw it move."

The African-American girl, Monique, looks at Josuke with hungry eyes," Mmm, so Kim who is this piece of deliciousness you invited to the table."

"Sup, I am Josuke Higashikata. The new exchange student from Japan."

"Ron. Ron Unstoppable Kim's Best Friend "

She gives him her hand, "Monique. Kim's B.G.F. So are you Single."

The pompadour wearing student flinched,"Yes, I am Single but, I don't know about dating anyone while here it doesn't seem fair to the girl. I am going to leave in a year and she would probably never sees me again."

"Oh, your so sweet and good-looking."

The blonde young man trying to break the ice "So, Josuke how did the tour go. See anything you like-

Before Ron could finish his sentence the power went out and a high pitched girly shriek was heard.


	3. Kim,Ron&Josuke VS Red Hot Chili Peppers

Josuke ears were ringing from the glass scattering, girly shriek. His first concern was the girls thinking they were the ones who screams he heard. He spoke calm and soothing tone said, "Kim, Monique are you two okay. I didn't take either of you for screamers."

The girls look at each other and simultaneously said in a tone that said: "I don't scream." Kim continues "Especially over the lights going out."

That is confusing I definitely heard a girl scream."Then who's girly scream was that?"

From under the table shivering in fear and shame. He wasn't a coward the sudden darkness just spooked him good. Rufus strokes Ron's face to reassure him that it was okay to be afraid. The blonde hair man popped his hand out to claim responsible "Sorry, that was me."

Two thoughts were on Josuke's mind in this moment, this guy reminds me of Koichi back home. I probably insulted him in front of his friends. He bows his head to the blond teen sincerely, "Huh? That was you who screamed like that, I am sorry for calling your scream "girly" before that was rude."

Ron's eyes went a bit wide at freakishly tall, Intimidating, teen apologizing to him over nothing. As the cowardly boy gets up pointlessly slicks back his hair," Hey. it fine man no need to apologize to the Ron-man." He turns around to the red-headed friend, "Hey, do you think we can get out of school early for this."

Kim smirks as she playfully chastises, "Ron it is just the lights they are not going to close the school for that and besides it will turn back on at any minute."

After two minutes Barken came into the Cafe with a Megaphone "Attention students! Do to a City-wide power outage the school is closed! Please go home until the Power comes back."

Kim, Ron, and Josuke walk to the redhead's house. The sun was still out and shining in this early day.

Kim was confused, "Huh, a City Wide that is bizarre. what could cause the city to lose power?"

Ron piped up, "Well, Looks like we got a half day. Hey, how about we ride this out at Kim's."

Josuke Answers "GREAAAT! A chance to make some new friends while I am here. I do wonder what Kim's family is like."

Kim cringes at the thought.

BEEP-BEEP

Upon hearing the jingle of her Kimmunicator, Kim answered it almost instinctually, "What's the sitch, Wade."

Josuke curious at the sound looked at Kim. Wondered what was that, is it a cell phone.

Wade was intense when he contacted them, "Kim, The entire city is without power."

"Yeah, we know. We just let out of school, So what." What is Wade so worried

"Well, Kim the reason why is this maniac with a guitar has taken over the local the power plant." As the video played a Teen with violet hair, dress like a Glam Rockstar from the 80's. Electricity was flowing all around him the as he stood on the Main Transformer belting out Face Melter solo before the feed cut out.

The Jewish boy missing the danger that was to follow or covering his fear with excitement. "Our first Electric theme villain sweet With a rocker twist. Sweet."[1]

Wade in a panic continues"If he keeps this up Middleton will be without power for Months or even Years. I checked even backup generators are losing power No television, No phones, Medical equipment will fail, and worst of NO COMPUTERS, you have to stop to him."

Kim's eyes narrow as her eyes burn with determination, she grabs Ron by the arm and pulls him along to the local substation. "Come On Ron. We, Gotta, hurry up and stop whoever this is Before he sends us to dark ages."

Josuke thoughts raced, What should I do? Jotaro asked that I keep stands hidden from normal people. But it is going to be hard to do that in with Kim and Ron there, They are in way over their heads. I will follow them to the substation to find out where it is and then I will try to convince them to leave.

At the local substation, the teenager dressed like a wannabe rockstar was playing an insane riff on his guitar while thinks to himself. I need to repair Red Hot Chili Pepper so I can use my full power. For whatever reason, they want to use my stand Whatever, I will help so I can get back at that bastard.

In front of him was a humanoid lizard-like creature, It looks Reddish brown covering bits of gold here and there, where a right arm should be they seem to have fallen off as all that is left is a stump with weak electric crackles off. The stands lower midsection were gone as well what is left as energy leaks out. It used to have beautiful gold plating that sparkles like the morning sun, it used to be one of the most powerful stand ever. Reduced to this shell of its former self, rusted up like a bike left out in winter. The Akira sneers at this sight as rage built he plays his song louder and faster, his hated and Malice could be felt in the core of the song.

Broken Red Hot Chili Pepper

Power:D

Speed:C

Range:A

Durability:E

Precision:E

Learning:C

The Stand can NO longer store electric energy in its current form, in order to use the Former Abilities at lowered potency the user must have an electrical current running through their body.

Ron and Kim finally made it to the Middleton Power station golden energy was crackling in the center of it all. The electric energy gave the air an odd flavor. The fire-haired warrior and her sidekick advanced with caution. "Ron, we have to go in with extreme caution you need to be careful." He nodded, "Got it KP."

That is when the fabulous giant who was following them spoke up."Kim. Ron. I don't think we should be here."

Ron's heart jumped out of his chest, he was completely caught off guard by Josuke. "Geez, man where did you come from!"

"I followed you. I don't know the way to Kim's house from the school so I just went you guys."

"Oh, that is right you went right to the school. I am sorry, Josuke I should have told you the way to my house."

"That not important. What are you doing here? I know you guys want to help. you two seem like good guys but, this guy has crazy powers. Don't you think we should go home and let someone more qualified handle this." I hope I am not condescending to them but, this is dangerous for a non-stand user.

"Josuke you are new here so let me explain. I am Kim Possible saving people and stopping whacked-out freaks with poor fashion sense is kinda my job. I know you must be worried about us but, don't we have handled crazier stuff than an Electric Rocker." It is only natural to afraid for someone walking into danger, however, she had to protect her town and the people.

Then Ron spoke up, "I am her best friend and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't have her back. Beside Kim is right we faced tougher things than this maybe you should wait here and let the pros handle this." I bet I look so cool right now, he looks down to Rufus giving him a thumbs up.

Josuke smirks at them there is no stopping them so I better just join in. "GREAT! I Guess I am coming along too. If something were to happen to you two I could not sleep if I could help." Besides, if Akira is as crippled as he is he should be easier to beat. It will be a nice warm up.

"Oh. Um, that is fine too."

Kim could tell Josuke has a good heart. "Okay, we are going to try and sneak up behind him. Ron, you go out and attempt to distract him so Josuke and I can get the jump on him."

"Got it the distraction. A classic, Kim." Ron, he jabs Josuke, lowers his brow as he"stylishly" rolls to a wall and sneaks toward the epicenter of the disturbance. I got this. I have done this a hundred times.

Josuke and Kim both raised an eyebrow. "...Is he always like that?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. You go Left, I go right."

"Sounds like a plan."

Akira was still playing his epic guitar solo for a solid three hours, he then starts to vocalize and harmonize his voice to his song "AAAAHHHAAHAAHAAHH! AAHH! AAHH!"[2], then he hears the signs of someone tripping.

"OW!" Ron had tripped over his own two feet. Damnit feet why do you fail me on the most delicate of tasks.

He stopped playing his guitar "Who are you?..." Not taking the goofy teen as a serious threat. I could easily take him out but, he could amuse me for a few minutes.

He puffs up his chest and puts on a face of determination"Ron Stoppable."

"Pfft...HAHAHAHA!" Aroarous laughter explodes from the Rockstar, as he composes himself. He fires a bolt of light at Ron feet causing him to jump. "Before I pump you up with enough electricity to light up the Tokyo Tower. What is it that you hoped to accomplish?"

Ron tried to think up the best lie he could, "Well, you see I work for... Uh... Transmitter Talent Agency. I hear you amazing rock song and I knew I had to get you for the O' Boys."

The purple hair punk sighs as darkness shrouded his eyes, like a great insult, was thrown at him. He screams out "RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS!" the broken mecha lizard flies to the weak teen unleashes a bolt of pure energy at him. Ron upon hearing the name starts to run barely dodges the sparks of pain, The broken golden lizard continues to fire his golden waves of electricity at the teen running away from him. The goofy teen begins to shriek girly screams of terror. "YOU CLOWNSHOES DUMBASS. EVEN IF I THE GREAT AKIRA OTOISHI BELIEVE YOU WORKED FOR A FICTIONAL TALENT AGENCY. WOULD NEVER LOWER MYSELF TO BY PLAYING SECOND STRINGS FOR SOME NO TALENT MARKETING MANWHORES. FOR THAT I AM GOING TO FRY YOU INSIDE-OUT!"

Damn it, Kim, Josuke were, are you-

In that instant, Kim leaps through the air and crashes her heel in the jaw of the punk teen. his cheek wraps in an unnatural angle as he is sent flying into a metal structure. A sickening Bam could be heard throughout the power station the force of that kick was absolutely inhuman.

His brain was completely rattled from the shock, his vision split for a second. As his vision focused "Who has the nerve?"

"That would be me, Kim Possible." the self-confidence oozing out of her voice could easily be seen as smug.

"That sounds familiar. Who cares I just going to fry you."RHCP changes it target ignoring the weakling. It flies at the clearer threat the red headed acrobat. The Broken dino blasts five separate lines of crackling electrical energy at Kim. The cheerleader Jumps through the air bending and weaving her body into the gaps energy as she lands safely, and takes a fight stances.

Josuke from his position out of Akira's sight. "Hmm, they might have him beat. Maybe I won't be needed here."

Damn she is nimble but He throws a knife into one of the metal structure and electrifies it disappears from sight.

Kim and Ron's eye went wide with confusion, "What happen-" as a knife charged with energy flies from a Metal structure behind Kim. Ron could see the knife coming he shouts "Kim behind you!" Hearing the warning she leaps out of the way, the knife grazes one of her legs. The knife slices the flesh it also burns it the electric energy her leg cramps up with pain. she kisses her teeth to fight through the pain.

"I got now you jumping jack Jane." For style, this time, he strums a note as the sound is produced a sharp pain in his pinky interrupts his focus. He looks at his hand notices in his eye an ugly pink rat. With his free hand grabs, the rat. He violently squeezes it he could feel the bones warp with the pressure he applied, "Little disgusting RATTTT!" he roared as he throws it on the ground.

"RUUUFFFFUUUSSS!"

Rufus' body bounce off the ground, his poor little body twitches with pain.

"Now where was I. Oh, ye-" the purple hair brat notices a shadow over him. He looks up and sees a familiar face that fills him with Dread and Rage.

"Oi, Dumbass" The fabulous teen with the pompadour had leaped over his head. His eyes just scream with his desire to beat this man's ass into the ground. This piece of shit is the same rotten from inside coward.

He strums his guitar in Josuke direction "There is nowhere for you dodge Josuke. NOW DIE!" as the shockwave bursts from Akira's guitar.

Josuke took a black square out of his pocket and a tire appeared. Akira tears up at the realization that this had happened before. I forgot he had that trick, but if charge my body he can't tou-. His thought was

cut off by the tire slamming into his face. Josuke unleashes a flurry blows, to a normal person he had tens of hundreds of arms hitting a tire into Otoishi face. His punches rain down on the punk like a house in a typhoon. "DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA! DORA!"

Akira flesh was ripped from the forces of the blows that he took, he was sure something broke in that assault. He was sent flying once again blood dripping off him as he flew through the air like a comet in the sky as he crashed through the metal plating of a box-like building."ow."

"Kim. Ron. you two okay."

"Just a slice it is not too deep."

Ron was cradling Rufus in his hand hoping his pet naked mole rat was okay. Josuke rushes over to him, he looks Rufus he pets his head."Brave little guy. Don't worry Ron, he will be fine. I promise." As the rat's bones slowly snap into place his eyes pop open as he makes an energetic squeak.

"Rufus buddy you're okay. Don't ever scare me like that again." with tears flowing out of eyes. The joy that his best friend was okay overwhelmed him and all he could do is cry.

Kim was confused and happy. Sure Rufus is okay but, how?

Akira's bloodied body fell out the building as he put his weight on his guitar so he could stand up. He tried to power RHCP but a spark wouldn't flow from his body. What happened why can't I produce a charge. What? Why? he looked at his shoes as tires were suddenly all over them. damn it all to hell I am grounded, he fused my shoes with the tire. I have to run. As he starts to crawl away he bumps into Kim who had cut him off. Then everything went black as Kim stomps on his face.

Later the authorities arrived to take Akira way. "Good work miss Possible. Power is restored to the city and it is all thanks to you."

"Well Ron was a big help. And so was my new friend Josuke here."

"Good afternoon Officer."

"Good afternoon to you boyo. You should keep this around as polite as british gent. Have a good day to both of you."

"What about me?"

"What about you."

"Jeez he doesn't like me."

"In fairness Ron you did blow up his car."

Josuke raises a eyebrow at this "How?"

"We will tell you when we get home. Come on. The real trial is going to begin."

"What?"

"Meeting my family."

Author Note: Obviously Akira is weakened as he should be after what happened to him in Part 4. honestly Kim and Ron could handle him with some trouble but, with Josuke he kinda got crushed. Oh, course Josuke would bring rubber to America he faced Akira once before.

This was bit long than the last parts don't get used to it.

[1]This before Kim and Ron fought Electrique.

[2] a cookie for this reference


	4. Josuke Meets Jim & Tim

Kim, Josuke, and Ron were on the path to Kim's house. Ron was starting to get to know Josuke.

Ron was walking with a relaxed lean, not a care in the world. "Josuke, My man. That was so some impressive stuff you pulled off back there."

"Thanks, Ron."

Kim back straight and formal her walk cycle, "Yeah. Honestly, that was remarkable. You saved us and beat him with ease." Kim curiosity, her need to know what happened and why. "Just one question."

The teen with the outrageous hairdo glances at Kim to meet her eyes.

The red haired maiden was not trying to sound ungrateful for the help but, with the weirdness, she has been subjected to over the years. It is always good to ask questions. "Where did you get the tire from? It kinda just appeared out of thin air."

Josuke flinches at this line of questioning. I have to hide my powers for now, "Oh, I knew he had electric powers... Uh, so I took a tire off a nearby forklift and used it as a shield. You just didn't see me have it when I was in the sky because of the sun. The light made it hard to see me."

"Oh, that makes sense. Kim, Josuke here is a pretty smart guy." as he playfully elbows his best friend. Ron taking the answer at face value because he learned to trust this guy. He was not sure how or why, however, he was certain he was the reason Rufus is okay. The pink rat pops out of the blonde teen pocket to give Pompadour teen a thumbs up with his claws with a grin."Ah, Rufus already likes you, dude. It normally takes him awhile to warm up to people."

"This is the brave rat that saved your lives at the last min." As he gently rubs the rat on his head.

The teen with the scarlet hair looks at Josuke. She raises an eyebrow at the story in her head poking holes in it. He is hiding something, I don't know what but, I am going to find out.

The trio walks to the front of the Possible house, a mid-size home with the modern ascetic beautifully design. Josuke whistles when it comes into complete view in the sunset light it is gorgeous to see. "This is a beautiful house, Kim. You live here, what are your parents' doctors or something."

"Yep. Mrs. Possible a brain surgeon and Doctor P a rocket scientist." Ron blurts out cutting off Kim before she can speak.

Kim holding back some annoyance, "Yes, Ron. I would have liked to say that."

Meanwhile on the top floor looking through a bedroom window seeing the trio approach the house. Two shadows smirked, "So that is the exchange student who will be staying with us." "Yes, let's give him a warm welcome." Jim and Tim short and pudgy ten years olds super geniuses. They both love the same things Super Science, Pro Wrestling, Pranking their sister the only to tell them apart is Jim wears red and Tim wears green. They looked at their next target with joy and excitement like getting a new toy on Christmas day their faces alight with happiness.

"Hickabickboo"

"Hoo-sha"

Little did the trio know the house was turned into a massive Prank Trap the twins had prepared. All of the tricks was made least a week in advance of Josuke arrival. The trick was about to be unleashed, a paint can on a simple system of pulleys cause the can to splash the first person to open the door. Kim grips on the door knob and opens the door unaware that she activated the trap, the Paint can drop into the view of Josuke. In an instant untraceable by most peoples' untrained vision, Josuke pulls Kim and Ron out of the splash radius. The floor was Splattered in the scarlet mess but, not a drop on the three teens.

Josuke boisterously laughs as he holds his guts with one of his hand "Hahaha! So, is this part of the reason why you were worried about me meeting you family. You must have a prankster in the family, and a lame one at that paint can that is it."

Kim grits her teeth through her teeth with hate, "TWEEBS!"

Ron speaks up answering calling the Tweebs prank lame "This is odd they normally have more to their tricks." As the blonde teen pulls on the paint can causing the string to break and sudden fly away out sight. The red head and Pompadour teen followed up behind Ron to see paint can. When they heard motor revs, they looked in the direction of the noise and see an odd contraption that looked to be made of kitchen tools like wooden spoons and pots at the top of the stairs. Kim instincts flare up as she shouts, "MOVE!" she dives out of the away as the machine starts up and fires eggs like bullets from a machine gun.

Josuke's mind races as he takes the open paint can from Ron and uses it to catch the eggs, each time the shells shatters releasing this noxious sulfuric odor, Ron curls ups behind the towering teen for cover. The Pompadour roars out "They're ROTTEN!" The onslaught ended just as quickly as it started Josuke held the paint by the handle with the foul rotten goop inside the can. "Okay, that was impressive. But still not a scratch."

The blonde teen weakly laughs as he remembers how smart and cunning Jim and Tim can be. He cautious comes out from behind Josuke,"haha. Okay, this is more like them."

Two youthful voice begins to taunt the teens"So, have survived first two without harm. impressive but, we aren't done yet. "

"Tweebs! You two are minced meat when I get my hands on you!"

"Well, I guess it is time for the last leg." The Twins wearing green and red comes out of the doorway. The one in green with an odd tube and one in red with something looks like a bazooka. In sync, they shout "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" The room was suddenly filled with feathers the white blocks out everyone's vision like they were trapped in a blizzard.

When the feathers settle on everyone like a layer of fresh powdered sugar, Kim, and Ron was confused. Aside from the feathers everywhere, everyone was puzzled by the lack of real damage.

The redhead smirks at her brothers, "Was that it? Feathers, Please."

A drop of sweat rolls down Josuke's cheek, "Kim, Ron don't move."

Twins smiled proud of their genius, The floor was a spider web of paste. A one-two punch they had to hope to paste and feather the new guy with the first shot, even they missed or a quirk of fate they would have a layer of defense. "This time we will hit you dead on." The twins were about to finished their fun with a quick reload.

"Wait!"

"Please don't beg that is so lame, uh..." Tim said.

"It is Josuke."

"Thank you. Please don't beg that is so lame, Josuke."

"Yeah this is just our way of greeting you into the Possible home. Getting pranked by us." Jim continues.

"That fine. but that is not why I wanted you to wait."

Jim and Tim look at each with a raised eyebrow. intrigued and confused they let him continue.

Josuke pats the back of his head, "Your pranks are absolutely impressive."

Kim annoyed by this display, "Josuke don't encourage them."

"No, I am being serious. All of them have a good amount of surprise and misdirection and the mechanical prowess to make it you two have to be a genius."

Twins egos expanded as the praise was heaped upon"Aw, tha-"

"But, your misdirection was too childish." as he points his finger at them. Ron and Kim were impressed by his cool in the situation and a puzzled by what he was doing.

As Josuke points his finger up at the ceiling everyone looks to see the paint can cover in glue and feathers. "Your plan was never to just glue feathers on me But, to hit me with everything. That is why you had a paint bomb in the can."

FLASHBACK

As the stream of Paste was coming at Josuke he hurls the can at the line of paste, can part-filled with the rotten egg filled the can and the can spun out of control, as a result, knocked the paste away. But, it was sent to Pompadour kid again. He couldn't grab the can because it was covered in paste. When a Bubblegum pink giant man in blue armor appeared, Crazy Diamond and punched paint can to the ceiling. Can hit the ceiling like a dart it stuck there like one right over the twins one could see this in the mess of feathers.

As Josuke said the last line the paint can erupt like a volcano of Rotten Egg-paste-paint all over the twins as feathers that weren't glued down coated every inch of them. The twins were prone looking like chickens crushed by the weight of their defeat.

"You two had planned case I blocked or dodge everything else. and you had hoped that at the end you would glue my hand to the paint can. I saw through the deception because the can felt slightly too heavy with no paint in it. Like I said you two are genius your pranks are far better than my dad's. but your misdirection is too far below his."

Kim and Ron were shocked at the turn of events, "Spankn'." "Booyah."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Jim and Tim were just laughing everyone was surprised by how well they defeat.

"Josuke you are like" "Really cool due." "Harly anyone can get us like this." "I still can't believe you did. " "GOOD GAME" "GOOD GAME"

Josuke smiles softly, these kids are alright but I can see why Kim was worried. This is a rough way to get invited to a home.

Car doors slam shut outside and a chill ran down the spine of the twins. Their parents are home already.

A soft feminine voice calls out, it belongs to Ann Possible Kim mother a red head with shorter hair than Kim and a few inches on her you could easily mistake her for Kim's sister, "Kim, Twins I am home. Your father has to stay late at wo-"

Her face was scrunched with shock and infuriation at the mess she sees before on this was a war zone of feathers, paints, egg. She drops her purse and balls her fist in rage"JJJIIIIMMM!TTTIIIIMMM!"

Meanwhile, Akira was in the back of a police cruiser."Okay, you Slash wannabe you are going to be spending a long time in the slammer." He didn't notice that the rockstar took off his Cuffs. Akira opens the door and rolls out he violently hits the grounds."Son of a gun." Akira leaps into a telephone line and makes his escape. The only thing left was his rubber shoes. Eventually, made it to his hideout in the city and his partner. Shrouded in shadow she spoke,"So did you manage to fix your stand?"

Sweating like he was dessert in the summer, and out of breath like he finished a marathon, Absolutely exhausted in his current state using RHCP to travel was taxing. "No, not completely this redhead bitch and some annoying Jewish kid stopped. Worst yet Josuke is here."

"Kim and Ron they are going to be a problem but, we can work around that. We just need some allies."

Jim and Tim were cleaning up their mess while they were doing that Ron and Josuke were in the kitchen with Ann. Josuke took a sip of cola, "I really want to say, Ann. Thanks for opening up your home."

Ann smiles and waves Josuke off "Now it is no trouble. Gosh, you are quite the well-behaved young man." She starts to cook dinner for the family.

Josuke took a sip of cola ask Ron asked him a question. "So, Jojo do you read any mangas?"

Josuke relaxes as he answers "No, I do not. However is an avid collector, American, French, British, Korean, Japanese he buys them all. I don't really know why most stories don't connect with."

Ron was a bit disappointed he didn't like manga but, his dad sounds cool a prankster comic collector. He sounds awesome."Hey, that is fine maybe you will like one of about Video games."

"I love those especially fighting games and rails shooters."  
"Like Star Fox?"  
"Yes, course I love that game."  
Ron and Josuke start doing a crazy handshake on spot with an arm bumps, ending on manly hand clasps. They start to connect on their shared love of video games.

Kim was on up-stairs in her room talking to Wade on his device.

The black boy was confused, "So, why do you need me to research Josuke?"

"Because there is something off about him. I can believe he is kind and brave no problem. but he made a car tire appear out of nowhere and he beat the twins at one of their pranks, I mean that was funny but, it is just Bizarre."

"I will look but, I don't know if I will find anything important."

"Please and Thank You."

Kim lays down on her bed looking at the ceiling with a focused look in her eyes. "Your hiding something Josuke, and I am going to find out what."

I thought this would a nice fun chapter. Please leave a review.  
I have binged read all 358 Chapter Air Gear, Jesus I thought I sucked. and I need some time to recover so Not to go insane.


End file.
